


He's an American Beauty. I'm an American Physco.

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee
Genre: Depressed Mason, M/M, Sebason, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe for once Sebastian Smythe isn't such a bad guy after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I fell in love again.

"Don't tell me what to do." Mason walked away from his sister without another word. The bright sunny exterior faded right before the eyes of those in the halls. The chipper smile he kept on in front of glee club became what everyone else saw, the same blank, meaningless stare he had on the majority of the time. By the time he made it to music appreciation, he was the only one there. The rest of the class were freshmen on some weird field trip. Even Mr. Schuester was gone. The substitute looked only a few years older than Mason himself at the most. He spoke, with his tone rather concise and cold, "Hello students, my name is," The young man finally turned to see the sea of empty chairs, aside from Mason's seemingly dead eyes staring back at him. "Wait, where's everybody else?" Mason merely murmured, "Freshman thing. It's just me." The sub sat on Mr. Schue's desk, his tone softening a bit from icy cold to an almost warm cheerfulness now that he realized he didn't have to manage a whole class, "Well then, why are you here?" Mason's tone was flat and despondent, "I'm a sophomore." The sub looked the curly haired teenager up and down with his bright hazel eyes, "Well, I'm Mr. Smythe. You can call me Sebastian." Mason nodded before asking, "Ok then Mr. Smythe, what did the teacher leave for me to do?" Sebastian glanced down at the post-it note of instructions and read it off, "Tell McCarthy to choose any song and write a two page paper about it. Wait, you are McCarthy right?" Mason nodded before pulling out his phone to look for a song to write about so Mr. Smythe could go back to whatever he was doing. He quickly clicked through and began to write, having his two pages, front and back done in about 20 minutes. "Did Mr. Schue leave anything else?" Sebastian glanced at his watch, "Wait, you're already done?" Mason ran a hand through his chestnut curls, "Yeah, it wasn't that hard to pick a song." Sebastian asked hesitantly, "Can I read it?" Mason stood up and handed the pages to the substitute instructor. Seb's eyes glanced around the text for a title, "We did this in the Warblers one year." Mason's eyes widened in awe, "As in the Dalton Academy Warblers?" Sebastian couldn't help his ever-so slight smirk, "You a former Dalton boy yourself kid?" Mason nodded, "Freshmen year. I tried out for the Warblers and became an alternat. So, my sister made me swear to her I'd transfer here this year to be with her and join the New Directions." Sebastian gave a knowing smile. He was aware how hard everyone who had the pride in calling themselves Warblers, even alternates had to work to keep their spots, even in his days. He couldn't imagine how rigorous it had to be now. 

He asked with a bit of happiness in his tone, "You know, since you're done for the day, and I've got nothing else better to do, I could teach you the old routine so you can amaze your little glee club." Mason looked a bit excited, "Kurt and Rachel tell us to come in prepared." Sebastian added, "Well then, tell Hummel and Berry that good old Sebastian Smythe is coming to visit today during rehearsal." Mason smiled as he stood. Sebastian helped him push a few desks out of the way so that he had ample space to teach Mason the choreography. He began "Ok, The sun goes out. The stars come down. Mason mimicked the steps beat for beat that he was being shown, even starting to sing as he did them, "And all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came."

Wow them in glee club he sure did. Once the music faded, Madison, Roderick, and nearly everyone else were on their feet applauding Mason's effort. Rachel remarked, "See guys that's the enthusiasm we need you to come in here with! Mason that was outstanding!" Yet, there was one person who was a lot less less thrilled at Mason's performance. Kurt asked, with a note of doubt in his voice, "Did you just totally rip off a Warbler routine?" Rachel's eyebrows knit in confusion, "I'm not so sure that's Dalton choreography. Going by the year they did that particular song at Regional, it means that would have to have been Sebastian's choreography." Now Sebastian himself stood in the doorway, internally cursing himself for missing a good chunk of Mason's performance. "Because it is my choreography, and no Hummel he didn't steal a routine, an old Dalton boy taught it to him." 

Mason couldn't help but smile, "Mr. Smythe you actually came!" Rachel looked more than a bit confused, "Wait Mr.Smythe ?" Sebastian couldn't help his smirk, "I've been subbing around the district till my job is all sorted out at Dalton." Kurt couldn't help the venom in his tone, "Don't you need a degree to teach?" Sebastian snarked, with a tone of sarcasm, "Don't you need a degree to be that annoying?" Mason gave him a pleading look as if to say, "Can't you play nice?", without the words leaving his lips. Sebastian added, "Either way, just as you and Berry should know by the fact you two are leading these five kids that you don't need a degree to coach a glee club." Rachel stood up and directed Mason back to his seat between his sister and Jane. She exasperated, "The Warblers were banned from competition for the next ten years!" Sebastian shot back, with his voice rising in volume, "Unless Dalton paid, which with it being a private school, they could afford to do, to keep the long illustrious history of the Warblers alive! So, we're back, and maybe even poaching one of your own to come on back to the red and blue." He gestured towards Mason and Jane, and no one knew which one of them he was referring to. Jane made the assumption, completely unaware Mason used to attend Dalton, "I'm not leaving these guys." Sebastian's icy cold demeanor returned, "In your dreams Hayward. I was talking about Mason." Mason cracked a slight smile as he stood and joined the adults, standing at Sebastian's side. Madison shouted, a bit of anger could be heard in her tone,"Mason already tried Dalton last year. He was even a Warbler. It wasn't a good fit for him. He told me himself that he hated it!" Mason spoke up in his own defence, "Madi, I wasn't even an actual Warbler, I was an alternat. As for the whole me hating it thing? I lied to you so you didn't feel bad for making me leave a place I actually enjoyed. There I wasn't "Madison's brother." I was Mason!" Madison tried to reassure him before he got actually angry with her, "Here you are Mason, you're just Madison's brother Mason." Mason could merely roll his eyes, "They already faxed Mom and Dad the paper work and has so graciously offered me a spot in the starting lineup, which I accepted." Madison couldn't help but seem hurt by her brother's words and disregard for their new found friends. She stood and took the steps forward necessary to grasp her brother's shoulders. "Mason, You don't just betray a twin like that." Mason merely shook off her vice grip and picked up his bookbag. He followed Sebastian out, yet as he stood in the doorway, he stopped and turned on his heel, "I will see you guys at sectionals."

In all honesty, his parents hadn't wanted Mason to leave Dalton in the first place, but Madison was tired of the catholic school environment of St. Ivy's and wanted Mason to leave Dalton and come with her to public school. It was sort of liberating. He was finally away from his overbearing, and slightly (7 minutes 15 seconds to be exact, of course he knew that) older sister. He heard someone yell, "Mason wait!" He assumed it would be his sister, so Mason spoke, his words cold and flat, "You're not talking me out of transferring Madison Claire so don't even try." He turned, now shocked as he came eye to eye with his new glee club director. Mason asked, trying not to sound embarrassed that he'd just confused him for his sister, "Yes Mr. Smythe?" Sebastian took Mason's hand and slipped a piece of paper into it. "Text me if you have any questions, or just need someone to talk to." The curly haired young man asked, with a note of confusion, "Why would I need someone to talk to?" Sebastian answered him, "Because I was the only one in that room smart enough to see through your fake smile Mason. I see a great deal of myself in you and I don't wanna see a bright, promising kid like you go downhill." Mason nodded and slipped the number into the pocket of his hoodie before actually getting into his car. Mason was actually sort of hot in the confined space. Once he was sure Sebastian was gone, Mason unzipped and removed his hoodie. He took a moment to glance at the trails of cuts up and down his arms. He whispered to himself as he began his drive home, "Oh if only they knew…"


	2. Or Maybe I Just Took Too Much Cough Medicine.

"Stop it." Sebastian looked up. Of course Kurt wanting to meet him here was a big heaping dose of bad news. He decided to play the innocent act. "Stop what?" Kurt remarked, as he sat down across from him," Whatever you have going on with Mason. He's like a tall, bi, quirkier, sophomore ungelled Blaine and you're sinking your ruthless claws into him because I'm marrying the real thing. It's creepy and you need to stop it Sebastian." Sebastian's face was blank of any form of emotion. Mason made him feel something he hadn't felt in years, actual genuine concern for another human being. He spoke in a clear, concise, almost emotionless flat tone, "There's nothing going on that you would even need to be concerned about Hummel. I'm just the only one to realize that the poor, helpless kid is pretty damn far from ok." Kurt cleared his throat and sipped his mocha bitterly. He spoke in the same honeyed voice he always used when he was trying to play nice with Sebastian, "How exactly are you so sure there's something wrong?", his tone became rather matter-of-fact and almost chilling, "Maybe you're just lying to me so I don't see the fact that you doing what I think you'd do to Mason is a felony." Sebastian growled through grit teeth, 'You don't know the kid's pain. You don't know the things Mason has sent me." Kurt rolled his eyes, "What sort of god aweful things could you be getting an underage kid like him to send a guy like you?" Sebastian pulled his phone from his pocket with some force and unlocked it. He pulled up the folder where he'd saved the three photos Mason had sent him. One was of just his left forearm. Kurt could see the deep crimson droplets dripping off of a few fresh cuts near his elbow. He took the phone from Sebastian and swiped, seeing a pocket knife sitting on the bed, with a diminutive amount of blood on the blade. Kurt finally got to the last picture, which was actually a screenshot of a snapchat. Mason had taken a selfie in his old Dalton uniform and sent it to Sebastian with the words "It still fits.", framed with heart eye emojis. Mason actually looked sort of blissful. The smile on his face was natural and not the cheesy forced grin he kept on in the choir room. Kurt's jaw dropped, his tone now without its confidence seemed shaky, "I-I didn't know…" Sebastian looked just a tad bit furious with the way Kurt was thinking. "Of course you didn't. You and Berry are to involved in trying to just get the glee club back to the way it was when it was all about her, to realize one of your most promising kids is suffering in his own personal hell. Now he can't even know I told you. So do you still think I have some ulterior motive for caring about the kid, or do I need to show you the actual texts?" Kurt nodded and handed Sebastian back his phone. He almost pulled them up himself, as well as to see when was the last time he'd texted Blaine, or more precisely, if Blaine had responded, but he resisted the urge. Right now was for the good of Mason. He spoke, "Show me. Now." Sebastian pulled it up and passed him back the phone. Kurt couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. He read one out loud in a whispered tone, "It sucks to just feel like I'm worthless as just myself. I'm no good as Mason. To people, I'm only worth something if I'm Madison's brother." He dabbed away a few of the fallen tears. "Mason always seemed so happy." Sebastian nodded gravely, "He's a damn good actor." Kurt spoke, "He needs to get out of Mckinley. Get out, go to Dalton, and be his own person." To think Kurt had thought otherwise of his motives made Sebastian sick to his stomach.

As soon as Kurt left, Sebastian quickly texted Mason, "Meet me at The Lima Bean, Lionheart." About fifteen minutes later, Sebastian saw the silver car park and Mason get out and adjust the sleeves of his cardigan. Once the curly haired young man got his hot chocolate and sat down, he asked in a perplexed tone, "Why'd you want me to meet you here exactly Mr, Smythe?" Sebastian whispered, his tone sweet, and almost sappy, "Whenever we meet and you're not in your uniform, please just call me Sebastian." Mason responded, "Ok then Sebastian… Well, the question still stands. Why did you text me wanting me to meet you here for coffee. Caffeine wrecks me." Sebastian cracked a slight smile, "I remember you telling me how much you adore this place's hot chocolate, and they're the only coffee shop that doesn't ID me when I ask for a shot of Courvoisier in my latte." Mason couldn't help but smile a bit, "Well thanks. I really needed an excuse to get out of the house." Sebastian spoke up, "I also wanted to see what you're going to sing at your audition for one of the solos at Sectionals." Mason's eyes widened, "S-solo?" Sebastian nodded with a slight chuckle, "You bet Mason, one of the solos at the invitational. The songs are Linkin Park and Panic! At The Disco." Mason seemed intrigued by the artists. "What Panic! At The Disco song?" Lucky for him, he knew it just from the title, "You ever heard Nine in the Afternoon?" Mason's eyes lit up. "Back to the place where we used to say man it feels good to feel this way." An odd sense of joy came to Sebastian's face as he heard Mason sing. He asked, "So Mace, when do you actually start at Dalton?" Mason answered, his voice coming out sounding a bit shaky, "I start my classes on Monday morning." Sebastian asked another question, "Who's your roommate?" Mason shook his head, a raven curl falling in the way of his hazel eyes, "Don't have one." Sebastian smirked as he reached out and. Shifted the stray curl out of the way to look into Mason's eyes, "You're one of the lucky ones. I remember the guy I roomed with sophomore year. He'd sneak in his girlfriend from St. Ivy's and they'd have silent sex." Mason couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he sipped his hot chocolate, "Wait seriously? Like while you were in the dorm with them?" Sebastian nodded, "Roomed with a military brat junior year, and senior year I was lucky enough have a dorm by myself senior year." Mason sounded reassured, "At least I don't have to worry about getting woken up by sex." Sebastian added with an almost flirtatious wink, "Or waking anyone up with yours." Mason shook his head and laughed awkwardly, "No I'm the single Pringle in the chip can of life." Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, "Well Little Lion Heart, what's your opinion of dating a 19 year old?" Mason asked, more than a little bit confused and with widened eyes, "Wait, what?" Sebastian whispered with a smirk playing at his lips, "Let me take you out to dinner on Monday to celebrate your first day." Mason's mile-a-minute mind slowed to a complete stop. "B-but you're my glee club director." Sebastian countered, "I'm also someone who cares, and doesn't want to see you get hurt by some other bitchtit who's just gonna break your heart. Now will you go to dinner with me Monday night or not?" Mason cracked a slight smile, "Of course I will. I'd be more than happy to go with you Mr. Smyt- I mean Sebastian." Sebastian smiled as Mason left to go home and get his last bits in order before heading off to Dalton.

Yet, his smile faded as he saw Kurt reappear in the booth across from him. "I knew you had something like that planned." Sebastian snarked as he sipped his latte, "I don't know what you're talking about Hummel." Kurt nearly yelled, "Don't play dumb with me Smythe. You just asked an underage kid to dinner." Sebastian remarked, "What does Mason's age have to do with anything? You say that like I'd try and sleep with him on the first date. Please, I have some standards. Who ever said I would even try?" Kurt's voice got a bit louder, "No one had to! That is the reputation you've built for yourself Sebastian Alexander Smythe. People assume you're a boyfriend stealing slutbag! You ruin innocent boys like that." Sebastian smirked in an almost thoughtful way, "To quote J Bigga, I turn nice boys into bedroom freaks." Kurt exasperated, "Exactly! Mason McCarthy is a nice boy with a bright future who in no way, shape, or form needs to be a bedroom freak. He needs someone who's going to support him, and validate his emotions, and convince him that it's gonna be ok ,even if he doesn't really feel like it's gonna be… He needs a Blaine!" Sebastian grit his teeth, "Who says I can't give him that!? Who says I can't be his Blaine?" Kurt snarled, his tone icy, "Says me. You and I both know you don't do emotion. All Mason needs right now is a steady source of positive emotion. He needs someone who will not judge him because of his scars." Sebastian's anger boiled over, "You say that like I'm some cold, heartless human being. Despite what my track record could have you to believe, I do actually have emotional feelings, most of them being positive." Kurt snarked, "Not that don't involve screwing my fiance." Now was the time for the aforementioned fiancee to step in and separate this argument before it could escalate any further into an actual physical altercation. Blaine stood in between them, a hand on each of their chests. "Guys, Guys just calm down! What's all this about?" Kurt interjected, "It's about this douche canoe taking Mason out to dinner before he transfers and we can't stop him from banging him six ways from Sunday." Blaine looked a bit confused, "Kurt sweetie how is that any of our business?" Sebastian smirked and sipped his latte, "Exactly, thanks Killer…" Kurt answered, with his tone melting from its icy demeanor, "It's our business because it's Mason McCarthy." Blaine's confusion seemed to clear in an instant, "Mason? Oh wait like glee club Mason!" Kurt nodded, seeming a bit annoyed, but he looked into his fiancee's bright hazel eyes, "Glad to see you finally get it sweetheart. Now do you see why we need to stop him." Blaine bit his lip and shook his head. Sebastian looked between the two of them, "Blaine doesn't even know the full situation, or why Mason is actually leaving Mckinley, so this is not his place to pass any sort of judgement." Kurt bit his lip. He forgot Blaine didn't know about Mason feeling worthless. He forgot he didn't know about the scars trailing up the arms of the cheerleader. Sebastian shook his head and picked up his latte, "Oh if only you knew Anderson…" With that, he picked up his jacket and left.


	3. Alter Boys, Alter Boys.

For the first time in a while, Mason actually looked forward to waking up in the morning. It was his first night in his dorm. He lay comfortably in his bed, peering at the ceiling in the dark. It suddenly dawned on him that he still needed to shower before he could actually go to sleep, so he got up and went to his dresser. Mason didn’t feel the need to grab anything aside from underwear, so he only carried black boxer-briefs in with him, coming out about 15 minutes later, chilled to his core and curls damp. Despite how cold he was, Mason still really didn’t want to put on cloths. He ran a hand through his mess of curls, silently hoping they’d be dry by morning.Mason clicked on the lamp that sat on his bedside table. He glanced at his down at his arms where they laid next to his just as badly scarred thighs. At least his thighs had mostly faded. He’d made sure to stop at a drugstore on the drive up to get concealer for his wrists incase the navy blazer let anything slip. He clicked off the lamp with a smile, happy to curl up under the blankets and drift into a peaceful sleep.

His alarm rang out. Mason hadn’t actually woken up to his alarm in months. Sure, he set it every single night when he went to bed, but, when it went off, Mason was usually already awake and had been for hours. Mason used to hardly sleep. Yet, this day was different. Instead of laying there for hours on end with his pocket knife on the bedside table if need be, it was tucked in the drawer and Mason fell asleep, without even having to take any sleeping pills. Mason finally climbed out of his cocoon of warmth and stretched,with his body making a few loud pops in a couple of places, but Mason brushed it aside and started getting dressed. Once he had the crisp white button up on, he slipped the navy blazer over his shoulders. He ran his fingers over the red piping and a slight smile tugged at the corners of Mason’s lips. “I get to be my own person. No more ‘Madison’s brother’. I actually get to be Mason.” He snapped out of his blissful daze when he heard a chipper knock at the door. Mason slipped on his pants as quickly as he could so he could unlock and answer the door, a smile coming to his face once he saw who was waiting there, “Oh good morning Mr. Smythe.” Sebastian smirked just a bit, “How was your first night kiddo?” Mason smiled, “Well it was peaceful.” He picked up the red and blue tie from the bed and tried his hardest to get it tied himself, and not seem like a screw up, but he quickly realized he had no idea how to actually tie a tie. Sebastian offered, “Need some help tying that Stud Muffin?” Mason untied the knotted mess and looked down at his tie in defeat, refusing to meet Sebastian’s eyes, “Yes please.” Sebastian stepped closer and knotted it for him and lifted Mason’s chin with a mere two fingers so he could look into the young man’s eyes, “Don’t forget, we have warbler’s practice today.” Mason couldn’t help the furious blush that arouse in his cheeks at Sebastian’s touch, but he smiled and nodded, “Can’t wait.” Sebastian smiled and was about to take his leave, but turned back to look back into Mason’s blueish eyes. They were a mysterious shade of blue, a shade that reminded Sebastian of the sky before a torrential downpour in the twilight hours of day in the middle of the summer, the sort of blue that holds your wonder for eons. He finally spoke, “By the way, are we still on for dinner tonight?” Mason’s smile seemed to widen, “I’d completely forgotten in the rush of getting everything ready for today. You bet we are.” Sebastian seemed as giddy as a schoolgirl when he left. 

Mason’s first class went rather easily, granted Literature had always been something that came easily to him. They were told to break into groups of four and read the first few chapters of Pride and Prejudice then discuss it using the questions on the board. Mason assumed he’d be lumped in with three random people no one wanted to work with, so he was surprised when he heard a yell from the front of the room where three rather athletic seeming popular jocks were sitting, “New Guy you’re with us.” Mason seemed a little bit confused, but still gathered up his stuff and went to sit in the empty desk in the group of four with them. The three of them took turns introducing themselves. The young man who had called Mason into their grouping in the first place spoke up first, “Cool to meet you new kid. I‘m Caleb.” They guy to Caleb’s left spoke up, “I’m David.” Finally, the young man who was actually sitting next to Mason added, “And I’m Evan.” Mason cracked a slight smile, “Cool to meet you guys. I’m Mason.” David spoke, "Well Mason, I think the four of us should get to reading." The other four nodded in agreement as they picked up their books. The reading went rather quickly. Mason glanced up at the board, which held the questions they were supposed to discuss. David's eyes the same place, " Ok guys, what importance does the first line of the book hold?" Mason spoke up, "It helps set up for the rest of the book, because it is in fact a truth universally acknowledged that a man in good fortune must be in want of a wife." Evan nodded rather fondly, "Be he Darcy or Bingley." Caleb batted his friend's shoulder playfully, "Dude calm with the spoilers. Mason probably hasn't read it yet..." Mason shook his head, " We read it at McKinley. " Daniel's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Wait, you used to be a Titan?" Mason nodded, "Cheerio to be exact." Caleb looked confused, "Wait you used to be a cheerleader?" Mason nodded. Evan pondered, "You should join the co-ed squad between here and St.Ivy's. They always need more guys." Mason smiled a bit. He assumed he'd have to give up cheer when he transferred to an all boy's school. Their teacher questioned, Boys, are you all on topic?" Evan lied, "Yes mame we are." Mason decided to help his new found friends as well as himself stay out of trouble. "Now as I was saying, Darcy is one of the best known anti-heroes in literature for good reason. Early in the book, he's a grade A chauvinist, and he does a complete 180 by the end of the book." The teacher walked off with a smile, happy with their discussion. Evan smirked a bit, "Hot Damn Mason, you can pull things like that off the top of your head?" Mason nodded slightly, " The gift of being a good liar." The four new found friends sat and talked amongst themselves till the teacher told them to pack up. Daniel asked, "So, what class do you have after this?" Mason pulled his schedule out of his messenger bag. "Gym." A smile spread across Ethan's face. "Come on then Mason. I'll show you the way once the bell rings." Mason smiled a bit before Daniel spoke up, "So dude, did you do any extracurricular activities besides cheer?" Mason merely shrugged his shoulders, "I was in the glee club with my sister and our friends." Caleb's eyes lit up, "Dude you so need to try out for the Warblers. All you have to do is talk to Mr.Smythe." Mason answered, "I already did. My audition is today." The three of them shared a look of joy as the bell finally chimed. He grabbed his things and made his way to the door. Ethan remarked with a smile, "Mas wait up!" 

Dodgeball. Of course it had to be dodgeball. He could sense that the other team had a strategy, rush the new guy. Yet, they were unable to account for Mason's remarkable dodging ability. He used what he learned as a cheerio. Ethan pulled out his phone and took a video of it for Instagram with the caption, "Hot Damn New Kid (@Mason_McCarthy) is the bomb." The coach blew his whistle. Mason was the only one left on his side. It was down to three on the other side. One of Mason's fallen teammates spoke, "Let's see if McCarthy can throw." Mason luckily caught the first ball flung his way. The coach sent the young man away and Mason threw the ball back, hitting one of them in the shoulder. Ethan decided to begin the chanting, "Mason! Mason!" Mason looked back at his fallen teammates, grateful for the support. The unknown young man on the other side threw the ball , with it landing just short of Mason's feet. He picked it up and threw, grazing his opponent's shoulder. The guy across from him threw again, this time expecting to nail him square in the chest. However, he was not counting on Mason throwing out his hands and catching the ball. His fallen teammates roared. Mason won the game. The coach blew his whistle. "McCarthy's team wins." Mason smiled and ran a hand through his sweat dampened curls. They all had to go get back into uniform before the bell.

His third class ran ran rather smoothly. Mason had always been pretty decent with math. He even made a few new friends. The bell rang and Mason was able to check his phone. He had a text from Sebastian that read, "Come eat in my office. I wanna see how your first day is going." Mason smiled a bit and picked up his messenger bag. By the time he made it to the cafeteria, a few guys from gym had caught up to him. "McCarthy, you should come sit with us. Some of the guys from lacrosse want to meet you." Mason smiled a bit, "That sounds great, but I have somewhere to be..." With that, he got his food and went off to find Sebastian's office. A teacher found him wandering around the halls, lookin rather lost. She asked, "Need some help? You seem to not know where you're going." Mason nodded, "I was trying to find Mr. Smythe's office." She smiled a bit towards him, "Trying to be a Warbler? Down that hall,first door on the right. It has a sign outside of it with his name." Mason thanked her, before heading off in the direction he was directed rather quickly. He found the door with a sign on it that read, "Sebastian Smythe" in calligraphy like lettering. He knocked, and heard from the other side, "Unless you're who I'm expecting, I'm busy." Mason couldn't help but smile a bit as he spoke, "If it weren't locked, I'd already be in there Mr. Smythe." Sebastian cracked a smile, and got up from his desk to let him in. "Did you get lost on your way here Lionheart?" Mason sat his tray down on the edge of his desk, "I had to ask some random teacher where your office was." Sebastian smiled and took a bite of his apple. "Well, what matters is that you're here now. How was your first day?" Mason smiled a bit, "It's amazing. I've actually made friends." Sebastian smiled a bit and took his hand from across the desk. "Meet any of your fellow Warblers yet?" Mason nodded and looked down at their hands, completely awestruck. "Daniel, Ethan and Caleb." Sebastian's smile widened. It made him happy to see Mason happy. They sat and ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, fingers intertwined. Mason knew that the bell was about to ring, so he had to throw away his trash. "I will see you later Mr. Smythe." Sebastian spoke up just before Mason could turn the knob, "Mason wait, make sure that you are still in uniform tonight." Mason couldn't help his confusion, "Wouldn't it make more sense to not look like I'm from Dalton, if we are going out after curfew..?" Sebastian shook his head, "People at Breadstix don't know the rules here. Besides, I'm very proud of a very cute Dalton boy." He booped Mason's nose. And I will be in my old uniform so people don't think it's creepy. Now you need to get to class. " Mason nodded and kissed Seb's cheek, before opening the door and going to Biology.

The rest of Mason's day ran smoothly. By the time he finished his last class of the day, music appreciation. He had to ask, "Does anyone know where the Warblers actually meet?" The rather quiet, inconspicuous young man in the back spoke up, "The senior commons." Mason looked back at him. "Thanks man. You a member?" The young man nodded, "An alternate, but yeah." He looked up, with his deep brown eyes meeting Mason's own crisp blue. "My name's Brayden." Mason was going to introduce himself, but Brayden spoke, "I already know who you are Mason. We have gym together. We were on the same team." Mason smiled a bit, "Well either way, its nice to meet you Brayden." The young man stood. He was just a tiny bit shorter than Mason with neat kept brown hair. "Come on, I'll lead you to the senior commons." Mason smiled a bit and followed him. Brayden made small talk, "So was today your first day at Dalton?" Mason nodded ever so slightly. "I went here as a freshman too." The young man smirked as they reached their destination, and he opened the tall oak doors. Sebastian looked up from his papers and the other Warblers turned to see who else had finally arrived. Sebastian merely smiled,"Got lost Mas?" Mason nodded and took a seat near the front. Sebastian began his instructions, "Alright gentlemen, we have a new audition. Step forward before the Warblers council and state your name and what you will be singing." Mason smiled a bit as he stood, "Hi. My name is Mason McCarthy, and I will be singing Alone Together by Fall Out Boy." Sebastian smiled a knowing smile, "Go right ahead then Mason McCarthy." He gave a nod to Ethan to start the audio. The song went over rather well. Sebastian smirked a bit as the final notes faded out, Anyone opposed to Mason McCarthy's addition to the starting lineup speak now." The heads of each of the blazer-clad young men shook. Mason smiled a bit as he took his seat. He knew that he'd make it. Sebastian had already promised it to him, but it was astounding that no one interjected. Sebastian met his eyes, "Good job Mason. You've made it to the starting lineup." Mason spoke, with his tone a bit shakey from excitement, "Thank you Mr.Smythe." Sebastian banged the gavel that sat on the table for as long as he could remember in his first rehearsal as an alternate, before he'd worked his way to Top Dog status. "Alright boys, tomorrow we start the auditions for Waiting for the end and Nine in the Afternoon. You are hereby dismissed." All the boys besides from Mason rushed out, but Mason was halted due to Sebastian whispering once he heard the door click shut, "Come here real quick Lionheart." Mason stepped closer and looked into his eyes, which required a little bit of looking up. "Yes Sebastian?" Sebastian leaned down and connected his lips to Mason's, and they sat there for what felt like forever. When their lips finally parted, Sebastian whispered, with his tone ghosting over Mason's cheeks, "You were amazing babe."


	4. We're the Things That Love Destroys

Mason straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair to help with the dishevelment that seemed fluid in his curls. This was his first actual date since the awkward night with Jane at Breadstix that they agreed to never speak of again. That was, if Sebastian even wanted to consider this a date. Mason got a call that snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw his sister’s picture on the screen , so he had no choice but to answer, because he knew how angry madison would be if he purposely ignored her call.”Hey Madison. What’s Up Buttercup?” he could hear the happiness in his his sister’s tone. “Oh nothing muffin. How was your first day? We all want details.” Mason couldn’t help his confusion, “Wait, we? Madi, who else is there with you?” Madison named off, “Spencer, Jane, Myron, Alastair, Roderick, and Kitty, plus our advisors.” Mason couldn’t help his eye roll despite knowing she couldn’t see. “Could you not have just said the glee club?” Madison wasted no time before putting him on speaker as the remaining members of the New Directions were sat in a circle in the choir room floor. “Mason you’re on speaker. Say hi guys.” The dull roar of greetings came from everyone, even with Spencer yelling, “Mas! How’s Dalton bud?” Mason couldn’t help but chuckle, “Hey guys! Spence, it’s amazing.” Roderick asked, “You joined the warblers yet?” Mason’s face held a smile he knew the others couldn’t see. “I got in with a unanimous vote.” That obviously excited the group on the other end. Myron asked, “What did you sing?” Mason shrugged, “A Fall Out Boy song.” Madison shook her head, “Tell me, please tell me you did not seriously go in there and sing Alone Together.” Mason cooed, “Aww Madi! You know me so well.” Spencer and Alistair both sang with a smile, “Let's be alone together. We could stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs.” Mason smirked a bit, “Say yeah! Let's be alone together. We could stay young forever.” Madison gave the two in the room with her a stern look, “Don’t encourage him.” Mason smiled, “Well, I’ll let you guys get back to rehearsal.I need to get ready for this date.” Everyone on the other side shared a look. Mason on a date? Kitty’s voice raised above all of the confusion, “Who is it that lil ol Mason is going out with?” Mason tried to sound nonchalant, “It’s this guy that I met last Friday. You all know Sebastian.” Kurt’s rage was ever apparent, “Please kid, for the love of god tell me you’re not actually going on a date with Smythe.” Mason’s lips held a tight smirk. He said, “Well, we’re going to Breadstix tonight.” Rachel could feel the tension,so she spoke up, ‘Well, we have to wrap up rehersal, so we’ll have to let you go Mason. Have fun tonight.” He smiled a bit, “Thanks Miss Berry. I miss you guys. I’ll see you at the invitational.” Mason hung up from the call. It made him happy to hear from everyone, aside from Kurt’s anger. Mason finished getting his curls in order. He straightened his tie. “Ready to go, with 10 minutes to spare.” Despite how little time it took him to get ready, that extra time left Mason with the opportunity to look in the mirror and start to start doubting himself, but instead, he gave himself a pep talk, “You can do this Mason. It’s just a date. You weren’t this nervous when you took Jane out, but that was because you asked her. This is the first time someone’s asked you on a date. He looked into the mirror. The spark of hope seemed to reignite in his eyes. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Mason allowed himself to actually be happy.

A knock came to his door about 15 minutes later, snapping Mason out of his zone. He opened it with a smile, “Hello Mr.Smythe.” Sebastian chuckled a bit. He stood on the other side, in his old Dalton blazer and tie, with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. He seemed almost a bit nervous, with white roses in hand. “H-here.” Mason graciously accepted the flowers and put them in a tall vase he had sitting in the window. For once, having taken pottery over the summer with Madison was paying off. He met Sebastian’s eyes, “Are you ok?” he asked, with a note of almost concern. Sebastian bit at his lower lip ever so slightly before actually answering. Yet, as nervous as he was, his tension seemed to melt away as he gazed into the sparkling pools of Mason’s eyes. He cracked a smile, “Yeah, never better actually. This is just the first date I’ve ever been on that really made me nervous.” Mason couldn’t help his blush, “Why are you nervous? It’s just me…” Sebastian leaned against the door frame, “Yes. Exactly Mason. It’s you.I know you don't see it quite yet, but you’re rather amazing.” Mason’s blush seemed to darken. Why was sebastian being so nice? Oh yeah, because this was a date. Sebastian extended his hand, "Shall we head to Breadstix, Little Lion Man?" Mason took his hand with a slight sense of panic. He'd never been this nervous. Mason looked as calm as he could while they walked out of the school and to Sebastian’s car. He casually opened the door for Mason., who climbed in as carefully as he could. Sebastian closed the door and got in himself. He stuck the key in the ignition. He spoke up, “You look amazing by the way.”A deep blush arose in Mason’s cheeks. He wasn’t used to people outside of glee club being so nice. He seemed to stumble over his words, “T-thanks, Sebastian.” Sebastian smiled, without his eyes leaving the road. 

The drive to Breadstix was quiet. They’d seen each other not too long before in the warblers’ hall. Once he parked, Sebastian’s nerves were abuzz. Hopefully, none of the New Directions showed up to ruin their fun. Yet, as soon as they got inside, Mason saw them there; Madison, Kitty, and Jane sitting at a table. Kitty was the first to look up and meet his eyes, “Oh hey traitor. Girls look, he actually had the guts to show his face in the city of Lima.” Madison and Jane both gave glances up at them. Jane just looked back down as soon as her eyes trailed down to his uniform. Madison actually looked at his face. She saw the tears threatening to escape her brother’s eyes. Madison could only mouth, “I’m sorry.”, till noise finally escaped from between her lips, “Get lost Mas. You betrayed us.” jane added, with her tone sounding rather cold, “All of us.” Sebastian was practically seeing red. How could they just turn such a cold shoulder on someone who they used to be so close to? He glanced towards Mason, and saw the tears spilling down his face. He tightened his grip of his hand and led him to a booth as far away from the girls as he could. Sebastian sat across from him and started wiping away Mason’s tears with the edge of his blazer sleeve. Mason’s words came out as stutters, “I-I betrayed m-my f-friends.” Sebastian tried to sooth, “Shh Mason honey, you didn’t betray anyone. You did what was best for you. Those three are just being petty, because New Directions lost one of their best, and Jane’s still bitter about actually not making it into the Warblers.” Mason laid his head down, so Sebastian didn’t see him break down entirely. Sebastian rested his hand in Mason’s curls. “Shh Mason. It’s gonna be ok.” He looked back up, “How is this gonna be ok? By the sounds of it, my own twin sister hates me, all because I transferred schools.” Sebastian took his hand and intertwined their fingers, “Well, I’ll tell you why it’s gonna be ok. Because you have me.” Mason smiled despite tears flowing down his face, “Thanks Seb.” Sebastian smiled a bit and dabbed away his tears, “Anytime Mason, really.” The waiter came and they both got water. Mason wiped away the last of his ears, “So how was your day?” Sebastian shrugged, “It was the usual. Subbed for American History. Warblers was good” A smirk played at Mason’s lips, “It’s as though you forget I was there for rehearsal.” Sebastian replied, with his tone sounding sweet, and almost somehow innocent, “How could I? Your audition was freaking amazing.” Mason looked down at the table, “I was flat.” Sebastian’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “You were?” Mason nodded, “At the chorus, I got nervous, and I was flat.” Sebastian’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “You were?” Mason nodded, “At the chorus, I got nervous and I was flat.” Sebastian took Mason’s hand reassuringly, “Mason, you sounded great. You looked great. I have a feeling you’re gonna do just fine in the warblers.” Mason couldn’t help the fear that crossed his features, “Promise?” Sebastian lifted their hands, with fingers still intertwined, and kissed the back of Mason’s hand. “Yes, I do promise, and if any of them talk to the way that those girls did, you come to me. Ok?” Mason nodded, and one raven-esque curl fell in the way of eyes. Sebastian swept it out of the way, and glanced into Mason’s deep blue eyes. “You’re gorgeous.” 

The same pink tinge that had just departed tinged Mason’s cheeks once more. He finally managed to speak without nerves showing clear in his tone, “So, now to the true awkwardness of a first date, tell me about yourself?” Sebastian smiled and sipped his water before he spoke, “Well I graduated from Dalton Academy third in my class two years ago. Went to 4 semesters at NYU, then I got the call asking if I was willing to come back and coach the warblers. I couldn’t tell the administrators no, so now I’m back home in Ohio. Taking my classes online and coaching the boys in red and navy. What about you Mason?” Mason was really hoping he wouldn’t have to explain about himself, but Sebastian’s bright green eyes stared back at him expectantly, “Well, I-uhm… I went to Catholic school up until freshman year. Then I went to Dalton. Up until now this year, I went to Mckinley.” Sebastian smiled a bit, “Alright. Your turn to ask me a question.”Mason thought on his feet, “Alright. What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done to a person?” Sebastian looked down, “Well, when I hit Blaine with the slushy. He had to have surgery after that. I didn’t want to hurt anyone with the rock salt in it. Not even Kurt. I just wanted to stain his outfit. Then Blaine jumped in front of him, and since he’s shorter, things went horribly wrong.” Mason couldn’t help his look of concern till Sebastian finally looked up, “What about you? What’s th the worst thing you’ve ever done to a person?” Mason looked down at the table. His voice came out more of a whisper than anything else, “Do I count as a person?” Sebastian could see the tears welling up in his eyes, so his hands flew around Masons as he tried to sooth, “Shh baby it’s alright. DOn’t cry.I didn’t mean to pry If you don’t want to talk about it, then don’t. I just want you to be comfortable.” Mason wiped away the few tears that managed to escape. “No Sebastian. I need to be strong. Honestly, the worst thing I’ve ever done to someone is my own harm. All the cuts.” Sebastian kept hold of his hand as their food arrived. Mason wrapped his other hand around his cup, grateful for the sensation of the cold against his skin. He finally started eating. Sebastian finally spoke back up, “Your turn to ask me another question.” Mason decided to take the overly serious tone out of the date, “What’s your favorite song?” Sebastian answered, after a moment of thought and a bite of pasta, “Belle of the Boulevard, Dashboard Confessional.” Mason couldn’t help his smile, “I love that song.” Sebastian asked, after swallowing a mouth full of pasta, "What's your favorite song from a musical?" Mason didn't even have to think about his answer, "The reprise of The World of Your Body, Spring Awakening." Sebastian smirked a bit. Of course it was Spring Awakening. Mason has the air of pho-innocence that radiates from the whole show. "I adore Spring Awakening." Mason finished the last of his pasta, "Alright, last question. Why exactly did you want to help me in the first place? I mean, I'm just some kid that was in a class that you were subbing for. Do you always get this emotionally involved with the lives of teenagers?" In that moment, Sebastian's mind seemed to blank. Yet, as the server walked past, "Hi, can we get the check please?" The server nodded and walked away, giving Mason the opportunity to speak up, "Well, I'm waiting Seb." Sebastian smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the server was back with the check. Before Mason could object, he insisted, "A gentleman always pays on the first date." Mason blushed for what felt like the billionth time. Sebastian was being amazing. Once the meal was paid for, the pair made their way back to the car. Sebastian made sure to open Mason's door for him. Once they were back on the road to Dalton, Mason brought back up his question, "By the way, you never actually answered my question. Sebastian took one hand off the wheel and intertwined his fingers with Mason's. His eyes didn't leave the road, "Well Mason... I could see the pain in your eyes when I was covering Music Appreciation. I could tell there was something wrong. Plus, from checking Berry's Facebook page, I knew that you were a member of the New Directions. Your arms came way out of left field. But Mason... I am about to be super duper cheesy. Is that okay?" Mason stared out into the fading twilight as they parked, "Of course it's okay Seb." Sebastian cut off the engine. He put his hand that wasn't intertwined with Mason's own on Mason's cheek gently, "Let me love you. And I will love you, until you learn to love yourself." Mason smiled, "Of course." Sebastian smiled and unbuckled, leaning over to kiss Mason ever so gently. "You should get inside. Curfew's in 10 minutes."


	5. Please Don't Cut

“Alright gentlemen, I call this meeting to order.” Every single one of the warblers looked up and focused their attention on their leader, before Sebastian continued with his instructions. “Today, we’re having auditions for solos. Anyone who would like a chance to audition for the two open solos at the Invitational versus Vocal Adrenaline, and the New Directions, raise your hand,” he directed. Mason’s hand flew into the air, followed by a few others. 

Sebastian scribbled down all of their names. “Okay, Mr. McCarthy, which song will you be auditioning for?”, he asked with a loving glance up into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Nine in the Afternoon”, Mason answered him in a quiet tone, almost timid sounding. Sebastian asked the others, and sent the others out, with the direction, “Alright, Mason you’re up first. What are you going to sing?” Mason stood up from his seat and looked into his director’s eyes, “Bullet by Hollywood Undead.” Sebastian’s eyes widened. He knew what the song’s about. He knew Mason knew what it's about. But he was going to let him sing what he wanted to. The words shook him a bit, with the hauntingly beautiful look in Mason's eyes. The lyrics sounded painfully honest coming out of him.

20 stories up.   
Yeah I'm up at the top.   
I polished off the bottle, now it's pushing me off.   
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft.   
I bet my Momma found my letter, and now she's calling the cops.

Sebastian knew he was giving Mason the solo. He just needed to make this seem fair, even if he was playing favorites. “Thank you Mason. Send in the next audition.” Yet when Mason turned on his heel, Sebastian bolted up from the desk and grabbed his hand. “You know you're getting the solo right?” Mason's eyebrows raised. “But no one else has auditioned yet..” Sebastian nodded with a smile. “Mason babe, I know you've got the best voice for Nine in the Afternoon. It's why I told you I wanted you to audition for it.” Mason finally cracked a smile. “Alright sweetheart.” Sebastian kissed his cheek. “Send in the next guy Mason.”

And Sebastian was right. None of these other guys had that edge to their voice that Mason brought. But he had to listen to everyone. He decided to give Thad the other song. 

He stepped out to all of the auditionees. “I've made my decision. Mason will be handling Nine in the Afternoon. Thad, you get the other solo. Congrats to you both. Everyone else, better luck next time.” 

Mason picked up his bag to head back to his dorm room. He heard a couple of guys murmuring as they walked past. None of it was distinguishable, aside from something Sean said. “Of course McCarthy got a solo.” Ethan, who Mason had actually thought was one of his friends, chimed in. “What do you bet he didn't even sing? He probably just blew Mr. Smythe under the desk..” Mason kept his head down on the way out. He didn't want them to see how much their words hurt.

Besides, Mason had a way to deal with the pain.


End file.
